Critical Condition Ending Addition
by The Purple Goddess
Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the after effects of Bud's injury caused by the land mine.


Critical Condition - Ending Scene Addition  
  
By: The Purple Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing.  
  
** I'm writing because it needed to be written after seeing some truly bad stories.** *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The door closed after the Commander had left us with the great news of Bud's impending recovery from surgery: our friend was going to make it. My smile faded slightly and I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I turned to see Harm slip into the chair he had just jumped out of a minute before.  
  
"Harm?" My shaking voice sounded throughout the hall.  
  
I could tell he couldn't speak but he looked up at me as I sat down next to him. Tears had formed in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay." I whispered and pulled his head toward mine. He grabbed my hand and held it close to his heart. My other arm found it's way around his shoulders to pull him close to me. A few crewmen came through the corridor but if they saw us they said nothing and kept to their own business.  
  
Harm took a few deep breaths, released my hand and turned to look at me. I sat up and smiled. I used my freed hands to first wipe his tears away and then my own. He sat staring at me for a moment longer before he spoke.  
  
"You're my best friend, Sarah MacKenzie."  
  
My smile faded. His voice sounded like he was trying very hard not to cry again; and now so was I.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I know, and you're" I didn't get to finish when he started to shake his head.  
  
"No, I have more to say." He smiled and took my hands in his. His next words were barely over a whisper, "I know I'm your best friend." I looked down at our hands together. I have always loved the way he holds my hands and rubs his thumb over them.  
  
"Whenever something bad happens to me, I want you near me. When something good happens, you're the first person I want to tell. When I want to pick a fight I come looking for you."  
  
I smiled at his attempt to lighten the air, even if it were very true.  
  
He lifted his hand and softly brushed it across my face.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"I don't want to go on another day without telling you how I feel. What happened to Bud, that could have easily happened to us, Mac." He took my hands again.  
  
"When you were going to marry Mic: our kiss." We both smiled a little remembering our very passionate goodbye on the Admiral's deck. Harm's look sobered, "But you didn't marry him and I got you back. I was stupid to think that having you in the office and working dinners might be enough just so I didn't wreck our friendship and maybe lose everything. I was wrong."  
  
I waited while he gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath. He started doing that thing with his thumb on my hand again.  
  
"All I'm trying to say is that I'm ready to find out what could be between us. I'm ready to stop fighting the us that might be. I don't want to take anyone for granted anymore. Especially someone I love."  
  
I'd waited a long time to hear what was coming from his heart and I took a moment to let it sink in.  
  
"You love me." I hoped my voice sounded stronger than I felt.  
  
"Yes, I love you." He smiled at having to repeat his words.  
  
I sat straight in my chair and held his hands still from their nervousness. For all my bravado my voice was barely a whisper, "I want to make us work too, Harm."  
  
Another group of crewmen passed by and I quickly released my hands and wiped my new tears away. "I love you, too." I said it quickly and under my breath.  
  
"What was that Mac? I don't think I caught it." His smile gave him away.  
  
"Tonight, in my room, we talk, okay?" I stood up and straightened my uniform. "But right now need to find Petty Officer Coates and we need to call Harriet."  
  
Harm stood from his chair.  
  
"Tonight." One word and delivered with the flyboy smile. How could a girl resist?  
  
We left the corridor together and headed down to the nearest, decently private phone. Harriet and little AJ needed us now and then later, tonight we'd figure out what Sarah and Harm might need. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* **END** 


End file.
